5 Sens, Zexion et Demyx
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] OS 1 : I Love You Like An Alcoholic (Goût)


Yo ! Voici un OS écrit en décalé, mais toujours en moins d'une heure, pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Bière. Et ouais, je sais, je recommence un recueil des 5 Sens. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. En parlant de choses dont je ne peux pas m'empêcher, c'est un spin-off de Xenos Chronicles. Voilà. Donc les persos sont déjà en couple et tout et tout.

Le titre vient d'une chanson des Taxpayers (je crois ?) qu'est vraiment très chouette, je recommande.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : Le goût**

_I Love You Like An Alcoholic_

_._

« Allô ? Allô ? »

La lande est presque désertique, de ce côté. Demyx a marché quelque chose comme deux heures pour arriver jusque là. Sa bière à la main, une cigarette roulée derrière l'oreille, il voulait un endroit calme pour appeler Zexion, loin de l'agitation du festival. Le cadre est idéal, avec le vent qui atténue doucement la chaleur du soleil du sud, l'herbe un peu sèche sous ses pieds nus et le ciel bleu, bleu à perte de vue. Évidemment, il ne capte rien et n'entend pas un mot de ce que peut bien essayer de lui dire son âme-sœur. Au bout de deux minutes à balbutier, il finit par raccrocher, un peu déçu. Zexion avait dû rester en ville pour travailler, et il ne savait pas quand exactement ils allaient se revoir. Demyx avait encore du boulot dans deux festivals, et puis s'il avait assez d'argent il prendrait un covoiturage pour rentrer en ville, mais à dire vrai ça l'embêtait presque un peu, de tout le temps être comme un invité chez Zexion. Et si le bleuté avait mieux à faire ? S'il voulait juste être laissé tranquille ? S'il en avait marre que Demyx soit pendu à ses crochets chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? Avec un soupir, le guitariste s'étendit dans l'herbe un moment. Le goût de la bière sur ses lèvres lui rappelait le bar. Larxène, Vanitas, Marluxia, et Zexion … Soudain pris d'une idée, il se redressa et fouilla dans ses poches, heureux d'y trouver du papier et un stylo pas encore vide. Une lettre, il était sûr que ça plairait à Zexion.

.

_56 jours plus tard …_

_._

« Surprise ! »

Zexion sursauta après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement. Dans son salon, assis en tailleur sur le canapé, Demyx sirotait une bière comme si de rien, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Et tout semblait normal à ses yeux. Peut-être, oui, que Zexion aurait pu lui aussi essayer de prendre contact, d'envoyer des message, mais ça n'avait pas répondu la seule fois où il avait téléphoné, et quand Demyx avait rappelé il dormait déjà. Et puis des deux, Demyx savait bien que Zexion ne faisait pas le premier pas : c'était comme ça, ce n'était pas son rôle, pas ce qu'il savait faire, pas dans son caractère (et la petite voix de sa conscience souffla à Zexion qu'il savait également que trop réfléchir n'était pas dans le caractère de Demyx non plus).

« Salut. Tu bossais aujourd'hui ? »

Demyx posa la bière sur la table basse pour venir embrasser son âme-sœur, le serrer dans ses bras, mais le regard glacé de Zexion l'arrêta.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Si.

— Quoi ?

— Si. Ça va. »

Les yeux grands écarquillés, Demyx se demandait à présent ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal dans les vingt dernières secondes, sans trouver. Il n'avait pas mis le bazar chez Zexion, à part son sac de voyage et sa guitare qui traînaient, et en voyant que le sol sentait encore un peu le produit qu'on met avec la serpillière il avait pensé à retirer ses chaussures. Il avait pris une bière au frigo sans demander, certes, mais Zexion n'en buvait pas, elles étaient presque pour lui et puis ça ne devrait pas être un souci, si ? Si ça posait problème ils pouvaient toujours sortir en racheter, il n'était pas vingt heures et les commerces étaient encore ouverts. Et puis mince, Demyx avait vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras – mais si Zexion ne voulait pas et qu'il le forçait dans une étreinte, il le prendrait très certainement mal. Un air du chien battu sur le visage, Demyx revint s'asseoir sur le canapé la queue entre ses jambes, bien incapable de trouver la solution à ce problème qu'il ne comprenait pas. Zexion soupira seulement, ce qui n'était pas indicateur de grand-chose, et sans un mot alla se servir un grand verre de limonade sous le regard scrutateur de son âme-sœur. Le menton posé sur le genou, Demyx pencha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Tu sais que je suis bête, si tu me dis pas moi j'y comprends rien … »

Le ton en était plaintif et geignard et Zexion haussa son sourcil dissimulé dans une expression d discrète interrogation. Il clarifia rapidement :

« Tu n'est pas bête. »

Et Demyx se ragaillardit d'un coup.

« Tu es le dernier des abrutis. »

Et Demyx se rabougrit d'un coup. Il y eut un temps de latence durant lequel le guitariste se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir étouffé par la curiosité, le désir, la frustration et la tristesse, avant que Zexion ne se décide enfin à expliquer, d'un ton qui contenait mal son énervement.

« Nan mais c'est quoi, ce que tu m'as envoyé ? Un message codé et puis silence radio ? Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Demyx, ça n'a aucun sens !

— Hein ? De quoi ?

— Ton mot. Ou ta lettre, ou ton billet, ce je-ne-sais-quoi écrit au dos d'un ticket de caisse et qui résume tout ce que tu m'as dit dans le dernier mois !

— La chanson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

— C'est même pas la question. C'est quoi, tu parles de qui ? D'Axel ? »

Demyx se demandait s'il ne voyait pas le bout du quiproquo dans cette affaire. Il aurait peut-être pu être plus explicite. Mais il avait trouvé le message clair, pourtant.

« Bah, ça parle de toi. Sinon je te l'aurais pas envoyé.

— De moi ? Ça parle de bière, d'alcoolisme et de sexe, enfin !

— Bah oui. Parce que je suis accro à toi, comme un alcoolique. C'est romantique.

— C'est pas romantique, c'est glauque.

— En même temps, pour toi le romantisme c'est _Roméo et Juliette_, et tu m'excuseras mais niveau glauque ça finit quand même en double suicide !

— C'est pas du romantisme, c'est baroque !

— Pourquoi on parle de déco tout à coup ?

— Quoi ?

— Bah le baroque, c'est comme – ah non c'est les vases, c'est ça ? »

Voyant venir de loin le changement de conversation, Zexion décida de reprendre le fil de la discussion en mains et de conclure :

« Et le rapport avec la bière ?

— La bière dans des vases baroques ?

— Non, ta lettre ! Je n'en bois même pas, de la bière !

— Mais c'est symbolique ! Tu travailles dans un bar, tu sens toujours un peu la bière.

— Quoi ? Oh mince, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

— Mais non, pas vraiment. Je dis que t'as le goût de bière parce que chaque fois que je prends une pinte, je pense à toi. J'aurais pu dire que t'as l'odeur du papier des maisons d'édition, c'est vrai, mais des livres j'en lis une fois par mois alors que de la bière j'en bois tous les jours, et tous les jours ça me donne envie d'être assis au tabouret en face de ton bar et de te voir la tirer pour moi avec ton air professionnel désintéressé qui m'impressionne malgré moi et qui me donne envie de me rouler à tes pieds, c'est qu'un boulot en plus de tes études et pourtant tu le fais avec un quelque chose qui fait que même si tu détonnes dans ce monde là j'ai le sentiment que le bar tout entier t'appartient et avec lui toute la bière du monde et si je peux passer le reste de mes jours à te voir tirer de la bière je veux bien devenir alcoolique et je veux bien que ma vessie explose parce que je serais pas capable de bouger de ce foutu tabouret et d'arrêter de te regarder pendant tant de temps. »

Avec un froncement de sourcils visibles, Zexion se détourna, et ça aurait presque pu ressembler à un désintérêt total s'il n'avait pas eu ce petit tremblement de la lèvre qui fit sourire Demyx.

« Tu vois ? C'est un peu romantique, non ? »

Avec un grognement de frustration, Zexion enfonça la tête dans ses mains, marmonnant :

« Si on omet ta mort par explosion des organes internes, peut-être … »

Souriant de plus en plus grand, Demyx quitta à nouveau le canapé, avec encore plus d'aplomb cette fois, et son âme-sœur ne lutta qu'à peine quand il lui découvrit le visage pour l'embrasser. Diable ce que ça lui avait manqué. Quand ils se détachèrent, Zexion avait chopé le sourire de l'autre comme on choppe une maladie, malgré lui, sans contrôle.

« C'est toi qui as un goût de bière, en plus … »

.

.

.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour eux ! J'espère avoir encore de l'inspiration pour ces recueils, et ne jamais les abandonner … On prie très fort !

Review ?

À bientôt les amis !


End file.
